Obsessão
by Arabella A. Hilst
Summary: Finalmente Yugi dá início ao seu plano para conquistar a Terra e ter sua vingança.


**Os personagens me pertencem a Masaki Kajishima.**

**Título:** Obsessão

**Gênero:** Drama

**Anime/Mangá:** Tenchi Muyo – Tenchi in Tokyo

**Personagens:** Yugi

**Classificação:** K+

Boa leitura!

**OBSESSÃO**

Yugi olhou seu reflexo na cobertura de gelo sobre as paredes do castelo. Ela era só uma criança, mas seus olhos revelavam algo mais. O seu lado demoníaco. Mesmo sendo tão pequena e frágil, ela não era só uma criança inocente.

"Só uma criança..." disse furiosa para si mesma. Lembrou-se da imperatriz de Jurai, era culpa dela estar assim. Era culpa dela estar presa na Terra, tudo era culpa daquela velha feiticeira.

Yugi era tão poderosa, tão forte, podia ter tudo o que queria, mas as pessoas não entendiam. Apenas viam-na como uma ameaça, um perigo. Pois ninguém tão pequeno poderia ser tão poderoso. Não era normal controlar dragões, materializar objetos. Então o que a imperatriz fez? Neutralizou a ameaça, utilizando a joia sagrada de Jurai. Aprisionara Yugi para sempre, ou pelos assim ela achou.

Mas agora, séculos depois a menina estava livre, ainda era poderosa e desejava vingança. Infelizmente a imperatriz estava morta e não teria sua cabeça, mas agora ela tinha um novo lugar para governar. Uma nova terra para expandir seus poderes, construir seu império.

"Todos vão pagar..."

Mas assim como ela havia sido mandada à Terra, a joia de Jurai também estava lá. Sua única fraqueza. Sabia que o artefato havia se quebrado, mas ela ainda era vulnerável se todas as partes fossem reunidas. Os portadores dos artefatos eram fracos e fáceis de manipular, seu plano para mantê-los todos afastados desenrolava-se com maestria.

Então quando finalmente reavesse a totalidade de seus poderes, destruiria os portadores da joia e seus fragmentos e nada mais poderia pará-la. Ela destruiria todos, ninguém merecia sua piedade, ninguém.

Sasami...

Sentiu uma lágrima desobediente escorrer pelo seu rosto, ela escorreu pelo queixo e cristalizou antes de chegar ao chão. Com um estrondo, a lágrima congelada colidiu com o piso frio do castelo sombrio.

"Mestre" disse Matori de forma cuidadosa, materializando-se diante da pequena deusa-demônio, era impressão sua ou a menina estava chorando?

"Está atrasada" disse autoritária, virando-se para a mulher.

"Desculpe" disse a mulher dos cabelos negros, fazendo uma pomposa reverência.

"Está pronta?" perguntou a criança, inflexível.

"Sim, mestre" disse abrindo um sorriso diabólico e estreitando os olhos. "Afinal é só uma princesa. Devo matar a caçula também?"

"Não, traga-a para mim" disse Yugi, muito séria.

"Ora, mas ela é só uma criança. Não será um problema assassiná-la também."

"Traga-a para mim, eu me encarregarei dela" disse, revelando seu lado demoníaco. O ar ficou gelado e a camada de gelo que revestia as paredes ficou mais densa.

Matori concordou com um gesto afirmativo, e com uma leve reverência, desapareceu.

O último encontro entre Yugi e Sasami não havia sido como a jovem demônio tinha previsto, ofereçara o mundo a sua amiga, e ela recusou. Escolheu a irmã, que mal se preocupava com ela. Não entendia os mortais, porque se importavam com pessoas que não os amavam? Por que eles prometiam estar sempre ao seu lado, se não podiam cumprir?

Encarou seu reflexo na parede de gelo. Ódio. Confiara em Sasami. Confiou seu amor e felicidade à amiga, e como ela retribuiu? "Eu não posso viver com você", era isso que tinha que ouvir, depois de tudo que havia feito por ela. Protegera-a durante o ataque ao templo, porque não queria machucá-la. Reservaria um lugar apenas para ela ao seu lado, durante sua ascenção. E recebera um não.

Não importa, ela teria Sasami ao seu lado. Escolhera a jovem princesa como sua amiga, e a garota de Jurai seria dela. Yugi passou séculos aprisionada no escuro, sozinha. Não iria passar o resto da sua vida sozinha de novo. Quando o mundo fosse destruido, Sasami agradeceria por ter o amor de Yugi e sua proteção. E ficaria ao seu lado para sempre.

Fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar seu coração, quando o frio na sala diminui, abriu os olhos e viu a si mesma. As roupas vermelhas, os cabelos loiros caídos sobre os olhos. Seu eu inocente encarou a deusa-demônio, os cabelos bagunçados, a coroa vermelha e negra.

"Por que estou aqui?" perguntou assustada, as duas versões de Yugi nunca se encontravam.

"Vamos ver Sasami" disse, abrindo um sorriso malévolo. A outra Yugi sorriu animadamente, mas depois baixou os olhos, triste.

"Sasami não quer mais ser minha amiga" disse, recordando do último encontro que tiveram.

"Mas ela mudará de ideia" disse a criança demoníaca.

"É mesmo?" disse a garota loira, feliz. Estava entusiasmanda por poder rever Sasami, e voltar a amizade com a jovem. Yugi balançou a cabeça como uma mãe contente pela felicidade do filho.

"E você precisará estar aqui para recebê-la. Para que ela não fique com medo. Matori irá trazê-la."

"Sim" disse a menina, animada. "Eu cuidarei de tudo."

A deusa-demônio concordou com a cabeça e desapareceu do local, deixando seu pequeno reflexo sozinha no salão. A menina caminhou pelo local, olhando tudo de forma curiosa, nunca estivera ali até então. Yugi nunca entendera exatamente qual sua relação com a menina da coroa, era como se elas dividissem os mesmos pensamentos. As mesmas emoções, os mesmos sentimentos em relação à Sasami. Mas elas quase nunca se viam, e havia um ódio na deusa, que a menina não conseguia entender. Um ódio nutrido pelo medo, medo de ficar sozinha. Medo esse, que ela também carregava.

Olhou para uma parede de gelo e encarou seu reflexo. Não viu seu vestido vermelho, ou os cabelos longos e lisos. Viu os cabelos bagunçados, a coroa, a maquiagem pesada sobre os olhos. Viu a deusa-demônio. Ela sorriu para o reflexo, e o reflexo sorriu de volta. Aquilo significava que... Mas ela não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, logo Sasami estaria ali e elas poderiam brincar de todas as coisas que quisessem.


End file.
